Goodbye
by vnm-brittana
Summary: Being ignored really takes a toll on Bastion. / Hornetshipping (BastionChazz), warnings for suicidal themes and self harm.


Chazz sighed as he made his way into the Ra Yellow building. He already knew where he was going, due to the one time he'd come in here to steal Bastion's cards from his desk and throw them in the ocean. The black clad duelist had noticed that Bastion hadn't been around in a few days, not even at classes. That was concerning, knowing that Bastion held his studies in high regard. Finding the door that belonged to the analytic duelist, Chazz knocked, rather loudly.

"Oi, Misawa! You in there?"

No answer. Chazz sighed again and turned the door knob, opening the door softly. "Misawa…?" he walked into the room, immediately seeing Bastion sitting on his bed, his knees hugged to his chest.

Again, Bastion said nothing. Chazz walked to the bed, waving a hand in front of the British duelist's face. "Uh, hello?" he said, frowning. "Oh, so you've gone mute or something? Or have you gone deaf? Misawa! Listen to me!"

Bastion looked up at the pale boy, his blue-grey eyes looking tired and sad. Obviously, the Yellow hadn't gone deaf.

"Finally, I've been noticed. Now, will you speak?"

The older boy mumbled something incomprehensible, his face buried in his knees. Chazz groaned.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that. Speak up!"

Bastion sighed before speaking again. "What's the point…?" he said, his voice shaky and still quiet. It almost sounded as if he'd been crying.

"What's the point in speaking...?" Chazz asked, annoyed, with his hands on his hips. "Well in case you didn't already know, speaking is a form of communication to let others know of things…"

"Nobody cares about what I have to say, so why waste my breath?" Bastion said with another sigh.

Chazz raised an eyebrow. "Geez, what's with you today?"

The raven-haired boy's question was only met with silence. He groaned. "Great. Silence _again_. Oh joy!"

Looking up again, the Ra boy spoke shakily. "Just leave me alone…"

"Don't tell me what to do, Misawa."

"Well, you did just barge into my room…. Why?"

"I was just making sure you hadn't died…" Chazz said. "I haven't seen you around school for days!"

"Well, uh… I've been here…"

"You've been here? Just here?"

Bastion nodded.

"You are aware that you've been missing classes?"

"Yes…"

"I know…"

"Wow…." Chazz said, surprised. "The nerd skips classes now…"

"It's not like it matters."

"Oh, really?"

"No matter what I do, nobody cares anyway…."

Now this was just getting annoying. "Yep, he's gone nuts. Oi, Misawa! Quit this attitude, will you? It's getting on my nerves…"

"Chazz…" Bastion said, "I haven't left this room for days, and you're the first one to even come and see me…"

"I'm the first?" Well, that was unexpected. "Okay, surely Jaden would've come to visit you. He's your friend."

"No, there's been no one else…" Bastion hugged his legs tighter. "I guess… that's how little I mean to everyone…"

"Okay, I'm sure no one around here thinks little of you, Misawa."

"Well, they're not doing much to make me think otherwise…"

"Maybe they… forgot about you?"

Ouch. That comment _definitely_ hurt. "I-I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, people forget I'm there when I've been there the whole time."

"Really?" Chazz was even starting to feel a little sorry for the guy now. "That… sucks."

"I guess this means you're the only one who hasn't forgotten about me." Bastion stood up and grabbed a plastic bag from his desk. He came back, and handed the bag to Chazz.

Chazz stared at the bag placed in his hands with confusion. "What's this?"

"My Duel Monsters cards."

"Wait, what?" The raven-haired male tried to hand the bag back to the other boy. "Why are you giving these to me…? I don't understand…"

"I… won't be needing them any longer."

"...No, Bastion. " Chazz successfully forced the bag back into Bastion's hands. "These are your cards, not mine. Of course you need them."

Bastion sighed and looked at the plastic bag. "I have to do _something_ with them… I can't just throw them out…"

"You can keep them. To duel with." Chazz said, looking utterly confused. "That's what Duel Monsters cards are for. Duelling. Unless you, uh… no longer want to be a duelist, Misawa…"

Bastion looked at the ground. "Yes… you could say that."

Chazz looked at Bastion, confusion and shock evident on his face. Bastion Misawa, not wanting to duel anymore? What strange, alternate universe had Chazz stumbled into? "W-what? You can't just give up on duelling, Bastion!"

"I'm sorry to say, Chazz." The Ra sighed. "But… I am giving up."

"Why?" Chazz said, sounding desperate. "This is just so...random! You're an amazing duelist...you can't just throw something like that away!"

"I can't do this anymore, okay, Chazz?" Bastion snapped.

"Bastion, I don't understand… what's wrong with duelling and Duel Monsters?"

"There's nothing wrong with them. I just won't be doing it anymore."

"Why?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Chazz." Bastion turned away from the other boy, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Bastion, we're both duellists and the fact that you don't want to be one anymore bothers me." Chazz stepped around to where Bastion had moved, forcing the Ra to look at him. "And I don't plan to leave this room until you tell me why."

"I don't want to do anything anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Chazz also crossed his arms, but Bastion let his hands fall to his side.

"I don't see how it's hard to understand..." Bastion held out the bag of cards again, trying to make Chazz take them again. "Can you just... take the cards? And if you don't want them, just give them to Jaden or someone..."

"I'm not taking your cards!" Chazz exclaimed, taking the bag from Bastion's hands, only to throw them onto Bastion's bed. "You're going to keep them and duel with them, alright?"

"I want _someone_ to remember me…" Bastion said miserably, looking over to the bag on his bed.

Chazz looked frightened for a second, before masking his emotions again. "Uh, r-remember you? ...You're leaving Duel Academy?"

"Yes." The Ra boy was still staring at his cards. "But since people barely remember me when I am here, how will they remember me when I'm not? Maybe if someone takes my cards, then they will think about me every once in a while…"

"You're speaking like no one thinks of you, Misawa. Just...stay here. Get out of your room, notify everyone that you don't like being forgotten, and continue studying and duelling!"

"If they haven't figured out I don't like being forgotten by now, then they're not paying any attention to me." Well, that much was obvious.

Chazz sighed in exasperation. "Then...make them realise how stupid they are by ignoring you! Actually get angry and yell at them to make your point, instead of being nice all the time…"

"I don't want to yell at them, that would be rude. I've just… given up on getting people to notice me now..."

"Don't give up, just make your point. And sometimes that requires you to be very rude!"

"I wouldn't do that..." Chazz just knew Bastion wouldn't ever yell at anyone… damn British politeness. "Besides, they obviously have a good reason to ignore or forget me…"

Chazz frowned. "A good reason? I can't think of any good reasons for why they would ignore you!"

"Obviously they find me boring or uninteresting or something…" Bastion sighed. "You don't just forget someone that's interesting..."

"Yeah, you don't just forget someone who is interesting. I find it very difficult to forget someone like you…" As much as he didn't show it, Chazz definitely thought Bastion was an interesting person and duelist. He groaned. "The others are such idiots…"

"Well, you're the first one to think that…"

"Now, now, that can't be true."

"It is, Chazz…"

"Well," Chazz frowned. "This school is full of ignorant dumbasses…"

"No, I wouldn't say that…"

"Yeah, of course _you _wouldn't say that!" Chazz couldn't help but raise his voice. The fact that Bastion was just allowing his classmates and even his friends to mistreat him made Chazz angry. "But they are completely ignoring you, Bastion Misawa! They have no right to!"

"It doesn't even matter anymore..."

"Oh, yes it does…"

"Really, it doesn't…"

"Okay, Bastion. Believe what you want to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you here!" Chazz snapped. "Your attitude is really pissing me off right now, so stop it!"

Bastion sighed and dropped his gaze to the ground. "Fine, I'll just… shut up…"

"No, you don't have to…" Chazz felt a little bad for speaking to the poor guy in that tone. He obviously was having a lot of issues right now. "I'm just annoyed that you want to leave this place…"

"Well, there's no longer any reason for me to stay..."

"Bastion, just stay, alright? You can't just leave from this school and throw away your duelling life!"

Bastion ignored what Chazz had said. "Since when do you even care about me anyway…?"

That Chazz hurt a little bit. "Well, I'm not a heartless bitch… believe it or not, Bastion, I do care."

"That's really nice, Chazz... but… I am still quite sure you're the only one…"

"And I'm quite sure I'm not."

"People don't just ignore or forget about people they care about…" Bastion was rubbing his hand against his arm, but Chazz didn't really understand why. "Really, they just don't care about me... what's the real point in me staying here?"

"If you were to actually leave this school, I'd be very disappointed in you… I can't allow you to leave, Bastion."

"Chazz, I've already made my decision. There's nothing you can do about it." Bastion turned away again. "Well, if you don't want my cards, do you want anything else? I've got a lot of books…"

"Bastion…" Chazz stepped in front of Bastion again. "I don't want any of your things. Keep them…"

"But I don't need them… I don't want to just leave them here... they'll get thrown out..."

"I don't want you to leave and I don't want you to give your stuff away… but if you're going to leave, take them with you…"

"It's not possible…"

"Yes it is! Just...pack them with your other things… I-I presume you have a suitcase prepared…" Chazz sighed and looked around the absurdly neat room. No suitcase to be found. "Where is it...? Are you planning on leaving with nothing?"

Bastion sighed heavily and fidgeted with the sleeve of his yellow school jacket. "When I'm saying I'm leaving, I don't exactly mean… literally…"

"Not… literally?" Chazz said , confused until what Bastion meant sunk in. "Y-you don't mean… you're going to…?"

Bastion just nodded. Chazz couldn't believe this! The lack of attention from his friends and appreciation from his peers had actually caused Bastion to want to commit suicide. How could the problem have been left this long?

"N-no! I will allow no such thing! You are not going to take your own life, as long as I'm around!"

"You can't be here all the time, Chazz…"

"Like hell I can't!" Chazz grabbed Bastion by the wrist, not noticing the little flinch of pain he made. "I'll do whatever I can to keep you alive! I need you to be…"

"Why do you even care so much….?" Bastion asked, not even bothering to move his wrist out of Chazz's weak grip.

Ugh. This was getting difficult. "Does that matter? You're a very respectful, smart duelist that I care about!"

Bastion sighed and stared at Chazz's hand. "It's nice to have someone who cares…"

"I-It better be nice, because I care about you a lot and I have been for ages now!" Chazz said, raising his voice again. "If you...left...who would I care for?!"

"I don't know, Chazz. Aren't you hopelessly in love with Alexis?"

Oh God. Why did Bastion have to bring her up? "You obviously have been in this room for too long… as it turns out, she was more interested in Mindy and Jasmine. They're all in a relationship now…"

"Oh…" Bastion knew that must have been heartbreaking for poor Chazz. He saw how he looked at Alexis… he might've even been slightly jealous. He wished someone could love _him_ that much.

"Yeah, 'oh'. But, she doesn't matter right now, you do." Chazz tried not to think about Alexis. It's not like he ever had a chance with her anyway. "As I have stated before, I am not allowing you to die. So don't you dare think you can...kill yourself, because you can't."

"Fine…" Bastion said begrudgingly. "I'll just be miserable then…"

"I don't want you to be miserable…" That was actually the opposite of the truth. Chazz believed Bastion deserved to be very happy, and happiness was not what he was getting from the people around him. "Forget about the others who ignore you, making you feel like shit. Think positive and be happy! And if you need help becoming happy, then I'll try my hardest to help you!"

"It's hard to forget people I care about…" It's true, Jaden Yuki was Bastion's first true friend. The others were not as special to him, but Jaden was. It was obvious how much Bastion looked up to and cared for Jaden, yet he just seemed to disregard him.

How could Bastion's friends have ignored him this much? The guy was so polite and kind, where did the others see some kind of irredemable fault in him? "Bastion, I'm trying to help, alright? I...don't really know what to do…"

"All I want is for my friends to care about me…"

"I know how you feel by wanting to be cared for…" Yeah, the lack of affection he got from his brothers, his only living family, was what had made Chazz so angry and cold in the first place. It was also why he had chased Alexis so adamantly. He just wanted someone to love him. "But don't forget that I care about you…"

"Thank you…" Bastion said, sounding like it was more out of habit than anything.

"No problem… just, promise me that you'll never...take your own life…"

Bastion took in a large amount of breath. "Fine…"

"Don't worry, Bastion. I'm going to help you get noticed, alright? Then you'll be happy and there'll be nothing to be sad about…" Chazz said, and Bastion sighed. He really did appreciate what Chazz was trying to do, but he was sure it wouldn't work. He'd pretty much been ignored his whole life, and when people weren't ignoring him, they were using him for his brain. Many a time in his earlier schooling years had someone pretended Bastion was their friend, only for them to ask him to do their homework, or help them with a science fair project, and would ditch him after they were done.

"…How?"

"Well, uh… I'll bring you around and yell to the others going 'Oi, you idiotic losers! Stop forgetting Bastion here, he's an extremely important friend of mine!'"

Bastion's cheeks tinted a little pink at what Chazz had said. Him, Bastion Misawa, an 'extremely important friend' of the great Chazz Princeton? He sighed, because he knew Chazz didn't mean it. "Well, you don't need to stay with me constantly, then, right? I mean... I did promise I wouldn't try anything…"

"Just because you said you won't do anything, doesn't mean I won't stop being with you."

"Please, don't worry about me, Chazz, I'm fine now… I'm sure you have more important things to do…"

"Hm, not really. And I'll worry all I like, alright?"

"Really, Chazz, there are so many better things to do in the world than sitting here with me. You should... go do one of those things." Bastion really just needed Chazz to be gone for now. He didn't want him to have to see it…

"Let me think…. No."

"Chazz, I just need to be alone…" Bastion said with a sigh.

Chazz narrowed his grey eyes at the other boy. "…Why?"

"I've been missing a lot of class, so I need to catch up on school work... I need to shower… then I'll probably go to sleep…"

"I can help you with schoolwork!"

"Chazz, I don't need help with that…"

"Well, for someone who has difficulty having people notice and care for you, you sure are pushing away someone who does!"

"You can come and check on me tomorrow…" That was a lie. A big lie. Bastion knew very well that that was not possible. "I'm just... really worn out right now, Chazz... I probably won't even get my work done today…"

"Fine, fine! You should probably just go straight to bed if you're worn out, though…"

"Okay, I will…"

Chazz walked back to Bastion's bed, taking the bag of cards and neatly placing them on the ground next to the bed. Then, he pulled the blanket and sheets back. "Come on."

Bastion did as Chazz told him and got into bed, resting his head on the pillows immediately. Chazz then proceeded to tuck Bastion in, seeming incredibly caring as he did so. "Do you need any extra pillows? I've got some in my room; I'll go get them."

"No thank you, I'm fine with what I have."

"Okay, Bastion… I'll see you in the morning…" Chazz walked away from the bed and switched off the light before he exited the dorm.

"Goodnight, Chazz." As soon as Chazz had shut the door, Bastion stood from his bed and quickly locked the door. Chazz heard the door locking and turned back around.

"Huh…? Bastion…?"

The Ra grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk, and sat back down on his bed, where he had been when Chazz had walked in. He carefully pulled up his jacket sleeve, revealing multiple cuts on his wrist, each in various states of healing. Slowly, he pressed the blade to his skin and slid it across, the crimson red blood beading in the scissors' trail.

Outside, Chazz was still there. He tried turning the doorknob, but found that the dorm room was indeed locked as he had suspected. "Oi, why is this door locked?"

Bastion was not answering, but only concentrating on pressing the blade to his skin as hard as possible. It would be better if he got this over and done with as quickly as possible.

Chazz began roughly turning the doorknob and pushing against the door simultaneously, hoping that it would open for him. It didn't. "Bastion, why did you lock the door? You better not be doing anything stupid in there!"

"I-I'm fine…" There were multiple cuts now, and a lot of blood, which was beginning to drip onto the yellow school jacket.

The knocking and pushing was earning Chazz stares from passing Ra students, but he couldn't care less at this point. It was partially their fault that Bastion was like this now! "Bastion, you let me in right now!"

"No!"

"Bastion, please!" Chazz begged, still trying to force the door open, tears now streaming down his pale cheeks. "I-I can help you!"

Bastion stopped what he was doing, but the amount of blood continued to increase and drip down his arm. "How…?"

"By talking… shit, that doesn't work!"

The Ra duelist only groaned in pain as the former Obelisk continued on the door.

"Bastion, please, just open the door…"

"There isn't any point…"

Chazz's attempts at opening the door had weakened, but he needed Bastion alive. "Bastion, I…" he paused, wondering whether or not he should tell Bastion this. "I love you!"

Bastion's eyes widened. "I-I beg your pardon…?"

The pale boy was properly sobbing now, and his attempts to re-enter the dorm room had ceased completely. "I love you, and I need you alive!"

Bastion threw the scissors and stood, on shaky legs, and walked to the door. He quickly unlocked the door, hoping Chazz would catch his hint. Chazz did not even notice the door, and had sunken into a sobbing heap on the floor outside the room. Despite the pain in his arm, Bastion opened the door, seeing Chazz on the floor. He held his hand out, still dripping with blood, to help Chazz stand up.

Chazz looked at Bastion's bloody arm and hand in shock, standing up on his own immediately. "W-we need to get you some bandages..."

Bastion stared at the deep gashes on his wrist. "I have some in my room. On my desk…"

The former Obelisk rushed into the room, telling Bastion to go and sit down on his bed. Chazz located the bandages and went to sit down next to Bastion, studying his injured arm carefully. "Sorry if this hurts a bit…."

Bastion stayed silent, keeping his eyes trained on Chazz's hands as they covered his wounds in the bandage.

As Chazz continued the medical attention, his guilt for letting the boy he loved getting in this state ate away at him. "Y-you promised…"

"I'm sorry, Chazz…" Bastion said, quietly, letting his eyes fall to the ground. "I just… feel terrible about myself."

"I wish you didn't...You're an amazing person that deserves a lot of recognition. And even if the others don't seem to care, I do." Chazz finished off the bandaging, but kept his hand softly on Bastion's wrist. "I-I love you, Bastion...And I can't live with you gone from my life…"

Bastion looked at Chazz's hand on his wrist, and then back up to his face. "I love you, too…"

Chazz's pale cheeks went a noticeably bright shade of pink at that, and carefully wrapped his arms around Bastion's waist, hugging him carefully and making sure not to bump his arm. "Good," he whispered, not being able to help himself from being a little happy in this situation. Bastion's eyes widened as he also blushed and returned the hug.

"H-how could you think that no one cares about you, honestly? Even after I-I said I care about you, you just go ahead and...and...hurt yourself..."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Just never do that again, okay?" Chazz asked in a pleading tone.

"I won't."

"Promise that you'll stay alive and that you'll remain here...please..."

"I promise…"

Chazz rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Thank you, Bassy…"

Bastion's face turned even pinker. "B-Bassy…?"

"Uh, yeah…" Chazz said, blushing from embarrassment due to his little slip. "I kind of...call you that in my mind whenever I talk to you...or think about you..."

The nickname Chazz had given Bastion reminded him of the time when Chazz would go around calling Alexis 'Lexi'. It made him feel kind of special. "That's… cute."

Chazz sighed as he kept his head on Bastion's shoulder. "A cute name for a cute boy…"

Bastion gasped in shock. "M-me? Cute?"

"Yeah. You're really cute, no... adorable. Especially with all your blushing right now..." Chazz had never seen a boy who went so pink when he blushed. It really was incredibly adorable.

"Thank you…" Bastion said, feeling a little embarrassed, but also loved and appreciated, which was very nice and a change.

Chazz laughed a little at the continuing blush on the Ra's face. "You're welcome, dork."

Bastion smiled at the name and the fact Chazz was happy. Chazz took his head from Bastion's shoulder and looked up at his face, smiling warmly as well. "You're smiling… finally…"

"Well, you're smiling, so I can't help but do so as well."

"It was about time you smiled too. Frowns aren't exactly nice to look at..."

Bastion's smile grew. "I guess I'll just keep smiling, for you."

"Oh, please do. There's nothing better to look at that than the cutest smile in the world…" Chazz said, staring at Bastion and smiling dreamily.

"Cutest smile in the world? Who judged that?" Bastion asked, smirking a little. "Because I don't think they've seen you."

"Well, uh…" Chazz laughed a little and blushed. "Damn, that's cute… and I judged it, who else?"

"If I had've judged it, you would've won easily."

"Yeah, whatever…"

For a second, Bastion stared at Chazz's face. It was true that he thought Chazz was adorable, and his skin looked so pale and soft. He just couldn't help himself from placing a small kiss onto Chazz's cheek, proving that his skin was just as soft as Bastion had imagined.

Chazz's cheeks warmed again. "Hey, I was supposed to do that first!" The black clad Slifer began to give Bastion small kisses all over his face, making him laugh.

"That tickles, Chazz!"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop… you deserve lots of kisses…" Chazz hoped that showing a lot of affection towards Bastion could help him stay happy from now on.

"You do too…"

"No, only you do!" Chazz said, placing another soft kiss to Bastion's forehead. "Kisses for a cute boy named Bassy…"

Now, Chazz had worked up the courage to do something he had wanted to do for a long time. He stopped the kissing of various parts of Bastion's face, and instead focused on his lips. Bastion seemed a little shocked at first, for some reason, but he quickly began to return the kiss. After a few seconds, Chazz draped his arms across Bastion's shoulders and propped himself on the other boy's lap. The Ra boy's arms wrapped around Chazz's waist, keeping them close together as the kiss continued.

Eventually, the two boys had to break apart for air. Chazz was still on top of Bastion's lap, and their arms were around each other. "I wish I had told you about my feelings earlier…."

"Well, uh, telling me now did really help…"

"Good." Chazz said, smiling. "I can't have someone I love gone from my life."

"I don't want to be gone from your life…"

"Then, please, stay with me."

Bastion nodded and smiled. "I will."

"Great. If everything is alright now, you'll leave your room again, right?"

"Yes, I will."

"Don't forget, Bastion, I'll always be by your side." Chazz slowly took Bastion's hand and intertwined their fingers. "If you ever get upset again, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome. Hey, how's your arm going?"

Bastion looked down to the arm in question. "It still hurts, but it's stopped bleeding."

"At least it's getting better… we can't have any injuries on that beautiful body of yours…"

The Ra blushed bright pink, brighter than any other time this day. "B-Beautiful…?"

"Yes, Bastion… your body is beautiful…" Chazz let go of Bastion's hand, instead placing his hands on Bastion's chest to feel his chest under his shirt. This only made Bastion blush more.

"What on Earth are you doing, Chazz?"

"What does it look like I'm doing…?" Chazz asked, looking distracted.

"You're touching my chest for some reason… why is that?"

Chazz's hands moved down lower, to start touching Bastion's abs. "Because I'm really gay for you and I want to see your body properly… and I also want to kiss you all over…"

The former Obelisk unbuttoned Bastion's school jacket and lifted up the green undershirt, taking a look at Bastion's chest and abs for himself. For a second, Chazz just stared, impressed.

"Chazz…?" Bastion asked, confused and still blushing.

Without another word, Chazz began to press small, quick kisses on all of the newly revealed skin, making Bastion incredibly flustered. Although, it was hard not to smile, since Chazz's kisses were tickling him. Soon, he began to laugh.

Chazz stopped the kisses for a second, only to say: "I love you so much…"

"I love you too." Bastion replied with a smile, and Chazz resumed his previous activity.


End file.
